El Príncipe Inmortal
by AxlrexKingu
Summary: Después de cierto Accidente que le costo la Vida de sus Tíos y Primo, Debió haber muerto con ellos, pero no fue así. Es en este momento que descubre que, a menos que se use un arma muy específica, no puede sufrir lesiones, no puede sentir dolor y no puede morir. Harry procede a abusar de esto. La Inmortalidad pude muy divertida. La Clasificación pueda que cambie más adelante.


Nota:

* * *

-Esta Historia está basada en "The Boy Who Could Not Die" de TheGirlWithFarTooManyIdeas. Adopte esta Historia para continuarla y traducirla.

-Como dije el Titulo, Harry sera Inmortal. Pero un Tipo de Inmortalidad muy diferente a la Normal.

-Una pista de su Inmortalidad, Piensen en Saint Seiya Original en la Saga de Asgard.

-La Pareja de Harry esta decidida. Sera Luna Lovegood.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis que tienen por dentro esto "N/A" significa Notas del Autor que son cosas que son fáciles de contestar y son cortas que puedo aclarar al momento o dar mí.

-Si aparece unos paréntesis con un numero dentro ejemplo (0) es que son cosas que se explicara al final del capítulo.

* * *

Tipos de lectura:

-Para…-Persona Hablando.

-"Para…"- Persona pensando.

- _Humano_ –Habla en Pársel.

- **Magia.**

 **Expecto Patronum.**

 **Alarte Ascendare.**

 **Carpe Retractum.**

* * *

" **El Príncipe Inmortal"  
** " **Capítulo II"  
** " **El-Chico-Que-No-Puede-Morir"**

* * *

Fue un desastre naufragado.

El automóvil se había caído de la autopista elevada varios metros antes de estrellarse contra la Carretera abandonada. El frente se había derrumbado, aplastando todo el vehículo como un acordeón. Todas las ventanas se habían hecho añicos por completo, dejando vidrios a varios pies de distancia. El motor había sido destruido, la gasolina que goteaba se encendía y quemaba parte del viejo automóvil.

Era noche avanzada en Nochevieja, de ahí que no hubiera nadie más en este tramo particular de la carretera. Estaba lejos de una gran ciudad y cerca de una pequeña ciudad; o bien no había bares decentes para ir o todos se estaban quedando en un lugar para su celebración. La única razón por la que este auto había salido fue porque regresaban de un exorcismo fallido. La familia había temido que la magia arruinara sus vacaciones, y el hombre de la casa había jurado que no sucedería y que lo arreglaría de una vez por todas.

El Accidente fue simple. Alguien había estado viajando para un espectáculo de Magia, pero su Baúl había sido sobrecargado. Una de las cosas que apenas cabía era un yunque para anclar una de las trampas particularmente duras. Gracias tanto a la velocidad como a su propio peso, el Cable se rompió y el Yunque cayó en la carretera, los conductores ajenos avanzaban.

La verdad era más extraña, y a veces más inquietante, luego ficción. Una vez que finalmente se descubrió, se empastaría en las noticias de los alrededores. La gente se abalanzaba sobre él y se quedaban boquiabiertos de horror o disgusto mientras los forenses trabajaban, la gente hablaba o explotaba la tragedia para aparecer en las noticias y obtener unos minutos de fama. La familia disfrutaría de la fama por más tiempo, pero una vez que el accidente fue olvidado, también lo fueron.

El accidente, en otro mundo, no estaba destinado a suceder. Pero en la mayoría de los mundos, las personas rara vez hacen lo que usted espera que hagan.

Estaba oscuro cuando la camioneta que contenía a los miembros de la familia Dursley se precipitó por la carretera, por lo que el conductor no vio la enorme forma negra del yunque caído hasta que estuvo justo enfrente. Quizás con luz tampoco lo habría visto, había estado dirigiendo una furiosa diatriba a su sobrino sobre cómo se había desperdiciado el día y nada había cambiado.

Una vez que lo había visto, trató de virar bruscamente, pero el coche lo golpeó de todos modos, haciéndolo dar volteretas una y otra vez hasta que se estrelló contra las barandillas de hierro y cayó al suelo. No había nadie en el camino para llamar a la policía. De cualquier manera, no habría cambiado el resultado.

Una de las puertas laterales crujió de repente. Un cuerpo la golpeó varias veces, forzándola a abrir ligeramente a pesar de los peligros, el metal estaba al rojo vivo y los fragmentos filosos de vidrio sobresalían en todas direcciones.

Lentamente, la puerta se ensanchó lo suficiente como para que una figura pequeña se escurriera y cayera al suelo con un ruido sordo. Yació allí un momento antes, en un momento que debería haber sido imposible, comenzó a moverse.

Girando lentamente, arrojó a un lado sus vasos en ruinas, dejándolo con un cielo oscuro borroso. Su visión, aunque no completamente ciega, no era buena, aunque podía distinguir formas generales y direcciones sin sus gafas. Era algo así como una necesidad, porque a su primo, que disfrutaba haciendo la vida muy difícil para él, le gustaba golpearlos y romperlos, cuando nunca habían sido tan fuertes para empezar.

Lenta e inciertamente, el chico se incorporó sobre los codos y miró inexpresivamente los restos del Vehículo. Sin comprender completamente lo que acababa de suceder, permaneció allí por un momento, esperando que su tío se le uniera. Minutos marcados. El fuego se extendió lentamente, y su tío nunca apareció.

El niño respira profundo y se concentra lentamente en su hazaña. Su camisa holgada está abierta en la parte posterior, exponiendo su escuálida forma y los huesos en su espalda, que puedes contar a través de su piel. Es pequeño para su edad, maltratado, pero completamente ileso. No había sido aplastado por la caída, quemado por el fuego o cortado por el vidrio. De hecho, lo único que había recibido algún daño había sido su ropa usada y de segunda mano.

La única cicatriz verdadera era curiosa en su frente, pero eso había existido mucho antes de esto.

Sin marcar por fuego, vidrio o sangre, el chico se acercó al accidente del automóvil.

Su zapato roto salpica en un grueso charco rojo.

El chico parpadeó y miró hacia abajo. El joven aturdido tardó unos minutos en darse cuenta de lo que era; luego se dio la vuelta y se tambaleó hacia un lado de la carretera.

Él estaba parado en sangre. Junto a su zapato había un fragmento grueso de color rosa, descuidado y aplastado como si hubiera sido arrojado a cierta distancia.

Se derrumbó sobre sus manos y rodillas, vomitó dos veces (no es que hubiera mucho en su estómago para perder), la espantosa escena ardió en sus ojos.

Sin embargo, una conmoción morbosa le hizo volver la cabeza y mirar lo que quedaba.

Un par de ojos verde oscuro se elevan hasta que miren donde había estado el asiento del auto. Una nube rosa había salpicado por todo el interior del parabrisas. Un brazo gordo y flojo yacía unos metros hacia la derecha no muy lejos de él, un feo hueso blanco sobresalía de donde se había conectado a la cavidad del codo. Los dedos se sacudieron en un grito silencioso, clavando las uñas en la palma.

El chico apartó la mirada del brazo, no quería ver más, pero en cambio se encontró frente a algo mucho más retorcido.

Justo en el interior del naufragio -era difícil distinguirlo claramente, pero el hombre en cuestión había sido lo suficientemente grande como para ver de cualquier manera- era un lío destrozado de carne y hueso, distorsionado y roto de una manera que el niño nunca había imaginado. La sangre salpicó todo el interior del automóvil. Los intestinos colgaban del parabrisas roto. El cráneo había implosionado, los ojos golpeados hacia adentro por la fuerza del impacto y la parte posterior de la cabeza rota. La columna vertebral sobresalía de la parte posterior del cuello.

Mientras que los Otros Dos, La Mujer estaba completamente Destrozada, irreconocible, estaba tan Destruida que solo se podía Distinguir un Brazo suyo y lo que suponía era su Ropa. Mientras que el Chico, Estaba en un Estado similar al de su padre. Sus Órganos Internos estaban casi todos afuera por el Gran Agujero que tenía, mientras que su Cabeza estaba totalmente Aplastada por el Yunque.

Que desastre.

Durante mucho tiempo, Harry Potter se quedó allí, mirando los restos de la Familia que lo había aterrorizado desde que era pequeño, inseguro y temeroso de la falta de emoción en su pecho.

Sus Tíos y su Odioso Primo estaba muerto.

Fue este hecho que Harry estaba tratando de entender.

Estaban muerto. Estaban muertos. ¡Estaban muertos!

Harry sintió algo que solo los niños desafortunados sentían en ese momento. En ese momento, cuando esto se hundió, estaba eufórico. Habían desaparecido, los gritos y las maldiciones y las amenazas de que no debería estar vivo y que el error debería ser rectificado nunca volverían a hablarse. ¡Se HAN IDO!

Probablemente era el Momento más Atemorizante y Feliz de su Vida. Por un Lado, estaban los Cadáveres de su "Familia" frente suyo, eso era lo Atemorizante, Mientras que el Lado Feliz era que por fin era Libre. Sin ellos, Podía ser quien quiera que desee. Regodeándose en este sentimiento, Harry rápidamente sintió vergüenza y luego miedo. Ellos se habían ido... ¿pero todavía estaba vivo?

Harry se miró a sí mismo, tirando de sus mangas. No había nada malo con él. Sin heridas, Sin sangre. Sin quemaduras, Ni siquiera moretones o pequeños cortes del vidrio. Solo suciedad. Solo en la oscuridad, una pequeña risa rompió el silencio. Lentamente, esa risa se convirtió en una risa, que se intensificó hasta que tronó sobre el crepitar del fuego, un ruido histérico, asustado, loco que era terrible de escuchar.

* * *

Harry estuvo allí por un tiempo, viendo la sangre caer desde el auto mientras el fuego continuaba.

Estaba de rodillas, un niño de siete años con sangre lavando sus manos y su mente completamente perdida en lo que sabía y lo que acababa de experimentar. Pero, finalmente, la mente del chico comenzó a funcionar nuevamente y se puso de pie, miró por última vez al naufragio y huyó por la carretera.

Él corrió. Y corrió. El sol salió y luego cayó.

Después de un rato, su garganta comenzó a arder por la falta de agua, pero aún podía moverse, seguir corriendo, por lo que no se detuvo.

Pasó otro día y aún corría.

Su visión era nublada y el dolor en su garganta era difícil de ignorar, pero en lugar de caer muerto o de dar piernas, todavía era fuerte y capaz, así que siguió moviéndose.

Hubiera corrido todo el camino hasta la tercera noche también, pero fue en ese momento cuando encontró un arroyo. Colapsándose al lado, Harry bebió y bebió, el agua fresca lo calmaba. Cuando parpadeó, se dio cuenta de que estaba viendo con mayor claridad que antes, y tenía la cabeza menos nublada.

\- "¿Por qué?-Se preguntó Harry- ¿Por qué no me lastima nada? ¿Qué soy realmente?"-Harry no pudo responder la pregunta. Entonces él siguió corriendo. Continuaría corriendo, hasta donde pudiera, hasta que comenzara a descubrir la verdad.

* * *

TimeSkip: Varios Años

* * *

Después de un Tiempo. Harry fue encontrado por una Familia algo Rara y Extraña, el Dúo Padre-Hija Lovegood eran Raros, pero Geniales y Amables. Se encontró con ello en una de sus Muchas búsquedas de Snorkack de cuernos arrugados. Instantáneamente se llevó de maravilla con ellos, incluso los ayudo en sus Búsquedas de Nargles y le encantaba el Quisquilloso.

Harry descubrió que su Inmortalidad era Real. Ya que fueron atacados por una Banda de Magos conocidos como "Mortífagos" y uno uso una Maldición llamada " **Avada Kedavra** " directo al Sr. Lovegood. Harry salto frente de él, recibiendo la Maldición y todos se llevaron un Susto cuando no tuvo efecto en él. Después de ello, Harry se quedo con el extraño dúo de padre e hija. Eran raros, Eso era seguro, pero eran una Buena Familia. Muy agradable y Feliz, Aunque no tanto desde la Muerte de la Madre de Luna. Así pasaron un par de años, Siendo que Harry estuviera a punto de comenzar su Primer Año en Hogwarts.

Durante esos Años probo su Inmortalidad o lo que sea que tuviera. Descubriendo que era Prácticamente Inmune a todo, No podía ser Quemado, Cortado, Atravesado, Electrocutado, Envenenado, Noqueado, Etc. Probaron de todo, Aunque no probaron los Imperdonables, Aunque si sobrevivió al " **Avada Kedavra** " era Probable que también fuera Inmune al **Crucio** o al **Imperio**. Incluso, Usaron el Fuego Maldito **Fiendfyre** , Siendo que Harry ni siquiera sintiera el Calor de las Llamas que se supone que consumen todo.

Hubo uno que otro Problema. Harry después de descubrir su Inmortalidad, Perdió cualquier Miedo a la Muerte y no le importaba el peligro. Una vez el Sr. Lovegood lo vio jugando con Dragones de todas las Criaturas. Casi le dio un Ataque al Corazón al Pobre Sr. Lovegood, Y al día de Hoy nunca supo de donde llegaron esos Dragones.

Después, Le pidió al Sr. Lovegood un Huevo de una Serpiente Cornuda y una Avestruz Hembra. Como es el Sr. Lovegood, Ni pregunto para que lo quería y se lo compro, Luego vio que Harry preparaba un Tipo de Poción y después de ello, en pocas Semanas apareció una Extraña Criatura.

Era similar a un Gallo, Tenia el Cuerpo de un Guiverno (1), La Cabeza de un Gallo, Plumas en las Patas y el Lomo. Sus Patas eran de Ave y tenía una Larga Cola y unas Poderosas Alas. Busco en un Libro y descubrió que era una Cockatrice (2), Un Tipo de Quimera que era Similar al temido Basilisco. Tenía Veneno, Era Resistente a la Magia y podría transformar en Piedra lo que mirara, pero a diferencia de su Primo, Podía controlar su Mirada y su Efecto se podía deshacer por la Criatura.

Xenophilius le pregunto a Harry porque creo esa cosa y le respondió "Parecía interesante tener uno. Así que revise como se creaban y era bastante Fácil, Así que lo cree" Entonces, Medusa la Cockatrice o Meddy de Cariño se unió a la extraña y feliz familia. Curiosamente, No se comportaba como un Ave o un Reptil, Más bien era como un Gato, Perezoso y Curioso. Lo bueno es que era Omnivoro, Comía Frutas y uno que otro Pedazo de Carne.

Ciertamente, Para Harry, Su Vida no sera Aburrida

* * *

(1) Un Guiverno, O mejor conocido como Wyvern, Es una Criatura similar a un Dragón, Solo en vez de tener 4 patas y 2 alas, tiene 2 alas y 2 patas. Un buen ejemplo son los Dragones Normales de Harry Potter, Como el Colacuerno.

(2) No se si se le hace Familiar. Pero soy Amigo del Autor "Maestros de las Sombras", Yo fui quien le sugirió usar a esta Criatura en su Historia "El Heredero del Lord Caído"

Espero que les haya Gustado esta Nueva Historia. Comenten que les pareció o si tienen sugerencias.

Bueno, Hasta la otra. Adiós.


End file.
